


An Unexpected Treasure

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, M/M, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi, Hange, and Erwin are pirates. Though they are the only crew in the ship and are pretty happy about it. One day they decided to ransack a ship docked close by. While going through the ship's goods, Hange notices a map. Convincing Levi and Erwin to look for this mysterious treasure. What they found was not expected at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Erwin and Levi looked quite surprised at the treasure box. To say that even Levi was surprised meant it was  _s_ _erious_. Inside was a tiny baby boy laying silently asleep; what were we going to do? I didn't have the heart to leave the poor baby here but I doubt the others would want a whiny baby in their care. I remember telling them about the map how valuable it would be.  _  
_

~"Come on! It'll probably be  _amazing_ and  _valuable,"_ I paused knowing that I would try really hard to convince them to go with me to find this treasure; even if it meant knocking them out and dragging them with me. "We could live the rich and luxurious life!" 

"Tch, what makes you think so shitty glasses?" Levi asked uninterested. I glared at him for a second before turning to Erwin. I gave him the best puppy eyes I could possible give. I even put my hands together put out my bottom lip for exaggeration. I saw him eye me as if I were a nut case, which I probably was.

He sighed before saying, "Hange do  _really_ want to do this? It could be dangerous for all we know! Remember last time when we followed you to steal a box of potatoes?" Damn. He knew me well but I was still determined to convince him. I did the last thing I could think of...

I got on my knees in front of him and wrapped my arms around his knees, "Please Erwin! I promise you I won't ever decide to give a dog a potato ever again! We're pirates for goodness sake! We're goddamn pirates; we take risks! Please, please, please! I'll make sure to clean the whole deck if you-"

"Would you shut up shitty four eyes! Dammit you gave me a headache," Levi interrupted. Good. He'll go along with it as long as it means I shut up! Whoop!

I looked up at Erwin and made my eyes water, "So? Will we go now?" I saw his eyes twitch slightly before nodding dangerously slow. I got up from my knees and hugged them both tightly.~

We did not expect a baby boy to there, "Hmph, what did you say Hange? How it was going to be valuable? Or we were going to live the rich and luxurious life? I can't believe we wasted our time here only to find a fucking baby." I felt tears fill my eyes; it's not like I expected there to be a baby in the treasure box. Before I could retort a comment back, an idea popped in. 

"What do you think of the baby Levi?" I asked cautiously. He glared at me before crossing his arms on his chest, "What the fuck do you want me to think?" He then caught on what I was implying. His silver eyes turning dark before he ran a hand through his hair. 

"No. Absolutely fucking no. Hell no. I will not take care of this brat! If you want to take care of it then you do so but don't put me on this! I will not take care of that baby that probably make a mess with its own shit.  _ **No.**_ " His eye twitched showing some kind of emotion besides anger. I knew deep inside that he wanted this baby more than me, that he had a warm heart. 

"Could you at least name him? Please? Please?! PLEASE?!!" I begged. 

"Fine. His name could be shitty glasses' child," he insulted. I gave him a glare before sighing; I looked over at Erwin to see him carrying the little child. He had a look in his eye that showed pure love besides Mr. Shit Jokes over here. "Captain Smith would you like to name the baby? He looked up to me before thinking silently.

"This baby looks as if he would be a part of something big. I have a feeling he's going to change the world in a good cause; I'll name him Eren," he thought to himself. Eren? It fit this brunette little boy, he was so tiny and fragile. Just by looking at him, he seemed special and powerful. I could never think he would mean harm. Smiling I knew his name, Eren Jaeger Zoë. Oh yeah he was my child. "Eren Jaeger Zoë. How does that sound?" I asked hopefully at them both.

Levi's eyes softened at the baby boy in Erwin's arms and said, "This brat hasn't even been with us and hour and he has our hearts already. I guess he could be your child as long as he doesn't annoy me." I could've sworn he had a smile on his face but before I could notice it he left us to go back to the sparkly clean ship, (Thanks to him).

I turned to Erwin before running after him. We were definitely going to have a blast taking care of Eren. Our Eren Jaeger Zoë, yeah that sounds about right.


	2. How to Deal with Shitty Brats... Levi's Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi getting told to teach Eren some manners and most of all not making a mess in any part of the ship. Includes crabs, seaweed, Erwin's underwear, Hange's only two pairs of bras, & a raw chicken. >_

_~_ _6 years after taking in Eren Jaeger Zoe~_

"Hange! You shitty four eyed demon you better get your ass over here!" I heard levi say as I was about to fall asleep. What time was it anyways? 4:37 p.m. that's what time it was. Sigh, what now? Carefully getting out of my bed and checking to see if there was a hair out of place; knowing Heichou he'll bust a ball trying to make sure I was presentable. I stomped over to the barely five foot man only to find something... extraordinary. There Levi and my son Eren naked and a crab on top of Eren's head. They were both wet and had seaweed covering their bodies. The funny part was a starfish covering bother their crotches as if they were in a play. What it in God's name? "Uh, Levi? What the heck is wro-"

"What's wrong with us?! Oh, I'll tell you. Your shitty green eyed son decided that he would hang of the edges of the railings and say he's king of the fucking god forsaken world! Not only that, oh no, no your son is too thickheaded to do just that. He decided he'll get naked and do that," he took a deep breath before continuing, "All of sudden he falls down the fucking ship and drowns. I said him but he ended up making friends with the shitty star fish and crab. Settle this now before I do." That explains everything but why was he naked?

"Momma, but then the other starfish wanted to hold something so then I took off Heichou's pants and underwear. Mr. Krabs tore his shirt so he couldn't wear it no more. Am I in trouble momma?" Damn, he's giving me the puppy eyes. I just couldn't resist those big green eyes and the way he pouted his li-

"Of course you are you shitty brat. First I want you to wash the dishes after supper, then do the laundry, and then you get to clean your room that you haven't done in two weeks. No arguments understood? Tch, I don't even know how you can be so dirty you little freak of nature," he said before leaving to his room to probably take off the starfish and take a bath that he much needed. I heard a sniffle to see that Eren was crying,"Oh my little titan what's wrong?" I knew that Levi had got to him considering he was hero. I bent down and tried to get the starfish out of his crotch but it was stuck. Sigh, I ran a hand through his wet hair and gave him a big bear hug.

"Why doesn't heichou love me?" That broke my heart, I knew Levi cared for him but he never showed. In the first place, he never wanted Eren in the first place but that didn't give him the right the right to mistreat him. I hugged him even tighter before I got up, grabbed his small hand, and looked for Erwin. I knew that he would cheer the child up. Although he loved Levi the most, he adored how smart Erwin was and spent most of his time with him. He never learned anything from him considering this boy needed more than one teaching and the three of us didn't have enough patience to teach him anything. I finally stop in front of his study and went to knock before i heard, "Come in." Opening the door I found the Captain hunched over his messy desk writing ferociously as if time was ticking. I looked over his study to find stacks of books all over the place, even on his small couch. There was absolutely no place to sit; the only thing you could see was the forest green flag that had two pairs of wings on top. What I like to call the Wings of Freedom.

He finally looked up at us only to widen his eyes at the sight of the naked six year old next to me. "What in God's name happened? Wait. You know I don't want to know what happened. Eren why are you crying though? What happened?" He said in one of the most exhausted voices I've ever heard from him. Something must be bothering him; I would talk to him later.

Eren sniffed softly before saying, "Heichou's mad at me~. I don't know what I did wrong though." Oh, this little kid didn't even know he was doing anything bad. Of course that was true considering we never told what was wrong or right so he just did what ever. I'm such a bad parent, all Levi was doing was disciplining him. Still he didn't have to be so harsh on him. I heard a chuckle coming from Erwin before he got up and walked, more like stomped, towards Eren and softly put his hand on his head. "Oh my boy, you're just dealing with the world's number one bitch that's all. But I think it's time we teach you some rules unless you want to have Levi busting your ass all the time." Eren blushed before smiling brightly and quite dumbly as if he didn't know what rules were. 

"Hange, go to Levi and bring him over here. Tell him I want him over here." He made it sound so simple even though we were dealing wit-

"There's no need to find me. What?" The short man shocked the hell out of me. I say that he was fully clothed to normal and his mood was approachable. Levi looked at Eren, who was hiding behind Erwin, and came to him and patted him on the head, "Don't look at me like that kid. You knew it was coming in the first place. Do you still have the starfish stuck on your dick?" The words he used around the boy, sigh. Eren smiled before nodding quickly; it was amazing on how he couldn't be scared of heichou for very long. Probably because Levi felt guilty afterwards and gave the boy treats. "Come here I know a trick that can get that damned thing out of your crotch." Eren ran towards Levi, only to regret that. It was like hearing the noise of fabric tearing as Levi just yanked that sucker off of Eren. It was funny though considering there was a red mark shaped like a star covering Eren's tiny penis. Oh my, he was so cute blushing and stuttering that he didn't have to do that hard. 

Levi smirked before hugging Eren briefly and sat on Erwin's chair, "So what did you want to talk about? Does it have to do with a certain brat? Cause if so I don't want to hear about." Eren ran over to Levi and lifted up his hands as if he wanted to be carried. Heichou eyed him before sighing and putting him on his lap. Like I said, the man spoils Eren so much that it's hard for him not to listen to what we say. Eren put his head under Levi's chin before sighing contently and put his small arms on his shoulders, I don't know if it was me but it looked as if Eren belonged in Levi's arms for some reason. I grinned mischievously, "So Levi? You seem pretty cozy with Eren even though he's naked. I thought you despised the little brat?" I have a feeling I'm going to hurt Eren at this point but I don't really give a damn. It's fun messing with this temperamental midget.

"Now Hange no starting fights; and yes Levi it's about Eren. Seeming you're the only one can actually discipline the boy, I want you to make up some rules for him and teach it to them. Give him consequences for him so he won't take it lightly. I'm only saying this because he likes you more than us and we couldn't give him the right rules and consequences to make him grow up. That doesn't mean you can go all out on the punishments though," Heichou rolled his eyes at Erwin and tightened his grip on Eren. 

"Do I get a chance to say if I want to do it? As much as the kid- Where the fuck did you get the underwear and bras from brat?!" I looked to find Eren holding two pairs of my bras and underwear that looked to big to be Eren's or Levi's. That meant it was Erwin's, it was kinda funny since there were smiley faces on them and the back of them it said in bold letters, " **I'm a captain,** ". Wow. "I found them on the chair heichou. Am I in trouble again?" He would if Levi looked as if he were going to laugh any second. He grabbed the underwear and bras and threw them at us before he hugged Eren tightly and kissed his cheek softly. 

The always steely gray eyes had turned into a soft gray, Levi's stony face also broke into a smile. Eren was only six years old but I think he knew that he was something big in our own fucked up family. He was also growing to be big boy and I knew he was going to outgrow Levi soon. Eren smiled hugely before hugging Levi really tight. "So  _captain,_ as I was saying I'll do it; but that doesn't mean I'll be sweet," Levi said teasingly. Erwin's usually calm face had a blush on his face before he nodded fast and pointed his thumb to the door. Telling us to leave, Levi put his arms under Eren before carrying him bridal style out the door. He left as if he weren't just carrying a boy in his arms like nothing. Though he stopped to say, "If the two bras are in here then what are you wearing? And what the hell are they doing in Erwin's study?" I blushed trying to say something but he was gone. 

I ran after Levi to find him in Eren's room finding him some clothes to wear, I heard him swear. "Why in the actual fuck do you have a freakin' raw chicken the drawer where you keep your pants?" This day gets more random and random that I'm almost jealous. I should be the crazy one here not this little bra- Oh he was my son after all~! My little titan~!

Eren looked down softly before saying, "I was watching Petra cook a chicken for dinner one night and I thought I would cook one for you guys too. I didn't know where to hide it so I put it in my drawer." Levi sighed before muttering something about how the hell he was going to cook the chicken in the first place. He turned around and gave a big smirk... Uh oh. Eren you better run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I know I said I would post as soon as possible, but things got out of hand for me. Just know that much I won't make a sob story for you; so here is my post and hope you enjoy~ ^_^ Oh! And thank you for being supportive with me~ So if this is sucky... I LOVE YOU ALL!!! You will see Armin and Mikasa soon but not yet. I just want Eren to grow up a little bit before those two come in~

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story. Enjoy~! Sorry this was short but I thought I would leave it here~!


End file.
